


Our Birthday

by Kyarorain



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: It's the twins' birthday, and Kanata is thinking alone to herself when Haruka shows up with an unexpected proposition.





	Our Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Ornament".

Kanata had managed to find herself some free time during lunch break and chosen to spend it on a bench in a quiet area on the school grounds. Her hair was hanging down completely, the ornament that usually held it in place clutched between her fingers. She idly turned the marble around, watching how the light shifted on its shiny smooth surface.

Today was the anniversary of her birth, not just hers but Haruka's too. It should have been a day they got to celebrate together every year. Kanata had vivid memories of her family clustered around her, showering her with gifts and encouraging her to blow out the candles on the cake. And where was Haruka? Usually sitting in a corner, clad in dingy, tattered clothes, clutching her legs to her chest. Her presence was a mere formality. She didn't get to wear pretty dresses like Kanata. She didn't get to be festooned with gifts. Neither did she get to blow out the candles on the cake that should have been for both of them. Did she ever even get to eat any cake? Kanata wasn't sure.

"Onee-chan!" A familiar voice reached her ears, followed by rapid footsteps approaching. Kanata glanced up to see Haruka racing over to her. "There you are. I've been looking for you." Haruka plonked herself down onto the bench next to her.

"Oh, Haruka. What is it?"

"Well, you know what today is, don't you?" Haruka looked at her with a big grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Of course I do. It's our birthday." It occurred to Kanata that she probably should have bought her sister a gift, but she had been so busy and hadn't even thought of it. If Haruka had got her a gift, she was going to feel bad. Maybe after school, she could nip out to get a little something. 

"So, everyone is talking about throwing a little party."

"Oh? By everyone, I suppose you mean your ragtag bunch of friends." Well, it certainly was nice that Haruka had friends to celebrate her birthday with now, Kanata thought. "I hope you'll have fun."

"What are you talking about?" Haruka looked puzzled. "You're invited too."

"Eh?!" Kanata's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Me? But... I mean... surely... well, you know, I'm very busy and..."

"The dorm head has already agreed to let you attend and will absolutely not hear of you doing any work this evening."

"What? A-chan-senpai said that?"

"Yeah. We kind of figured you might try to use work as an excuse." Haruka grinned. "So, how about it? Are you going to come? Please?" She leaned in, putting her face close.

Kanata turned her head away, gazing down at the marble. She exhaled and a small smile took form on her face. "Very well. I can see I'm not going to get out of this easily, so I suppose I'll come along."

"Yay!" Haruka flung her arms around Kanata, rubbing their cheeks together.

"Haruka, please." Kanata spoke with a lightly rebuking tone. She really wasn't used to being treated to such displays of affection, especially in public. At least there was hardly anyone around.

"I can't wait. You know, this is going to be the first time we ever get to celebrate our birthdays together. I'll finally get to have a real birthday celebration too." Haruka's smile faded. "Mom and Dad did get me a cake last year. They sang 'Happy Birthday' and even put candles on the cake, and they gave me a present, but it just felt so fake. I was still getting used to being with them, you know? At least they tried. It was still so much better than the birthdays I had when I was living with our other family members."

Kanata brought up a hand and placed it on Haruka's arm. "Well, I'm sure we're going to have a very fun birthday party, knowing those friends of yours."

"Uh huh." Haruka hugged Kanata a little tighter, the smile returning to her face. "I'm really looking forward to it. Happy birthday, Kanata."

"Happy birthday, Haruka."


End file.
